mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Crew
This is a partial list of the show's crew who are named in the credits, mainly artists. Persons are categorized by their earliest appearance in the credits, and they are listed only once. __TOC__ Season one Voice performers :Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle :*Official web page :Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash and Applejack ::Lead singer of the band Hey Ocean. :Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy :Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity :Cathy Weseluck as Spike :Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia :Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom :*Official web page :Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo :Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle Singers :Shannon Chan-Kent :Rebecca Shoichet :Kazumi Evans Artists and other crew Executive Producer :Lauren Faust Producer :Sarah Wall Story Editor :Rob Renzetti: Rob Renzetti is the creator of My Life as a Teenage Robot. Supervising Director : Jayson Thiessen ::After working as director on season one, Thiessen assumed the role of showrunner for season two, which was previously filled by Faust. His previous positions include assistant director and co-director on Pucca. :*Thiessen's DeviantArt page :*Thiessen's website :*Thiessen's Twitter page :*Equestria Daily interview, September Co-Directors : James Wootton ::James "Wootie" Wootton is responsible for many of the Flash customizations used in the show's animation process.* :*Wootton's Facebook page :Ridd Sorenson :*Sorenson's deviantArt page :*Sorenson's blog Music :William Anderson :*Official site Main Title Theme and Songs :Daniel Ingram :*Ingram's business website :*Ingram's Facebook page :*Ingram's Twitter page :*Ingram's SoundCloud page Storyboard Artists : Sabrina Alberghetti ::Her previous positions include storyboard artist on Ed, Edd n Eddy and artist for Disney's Darkwing Duck comics. :* Alberghetti's blog :* Alberghetti's deviantArt page :* September 2nd 2011 online Q&A :Andy Bartlett :*Bartlett's blog :Francisco Avalos :Alex Basio :Sherann Johnson :*Johnson's blog :Lih Liau :Jim Miller :Miller also worked on Ed Edd n Eddy. :*Miller's blog :Kenny Park :Tom Sales :Sam To :Scott Underwood :*Underwood's blog :Nicole Wang :Mike West :*West's blog Storyboard Revisionists :Marshall Fels Elliott :*Marshall's blog :*Marshall's portfolio :David Wiehe :Nabie-Ah Yousuf Character Designers :Robin Mitchell :Mike Gilbert :Nicole Gauss Prop Designer :Ted Wilson Location Designers :Phil Caesar :Dave Dunnet :*Dunnet's blog :*Dunnet at imdb Development Artists :Martin Ansolabehere :Paul Rudish Color Artists :Kellie deVries :Alexandra Jones Cleanup Artists :Jared Bennett :John Beveridge :Chris Mizzoni :Kent Reimer :Jacqueline Robinson :Garnet Syberg-Olsen VFX Designer :Gregory Roth Offline Editors :Aaron Saunders :Ryan Vaugh Online Editor :Tom Harris Educational Consultant :Jordan Brown Layout Supervisors :Brad Gibson :Joel Dickie :Michael Vatcher Key Layout Artists :Brent Bouchard :Jason Campbell :Sean Covernton :Matthew Herring :Jason Horychun :Christopher Leinonen :Dana Smith :Mike Tisserand :*Tisserand's blog :Andy Tougas :Carlyle Wilson Layout Artists :Tim Bennett :Lee Beer :William Bradford :Johnny Custuciano :Kuan-Fu Chen :Daniel Dinnendahl :Andrew Hogan :Chad Jones :Norm Kritsch :Dennis Levesque :Karen Poon :Jen Regan :James Richards :Wataro Uno :Allen Wu Animation Directors :Denny Lu :Ishi Rudell Animation Revisionists :Paul Johnson :Sebastian Lee : Aidan McAteer :Edwin Poon AFX Artists :Ben Galewitz :Jason Ross Belyea Studio B Animators :Sarah Jargstorf :Marco Li :Sebastian Lee :Graeme MacDonald :Stephanie Mahoney :*Mahoney's deviantArt page : Erica Pitt :*Pitt's blog :*Pitt's YouTube channel :Richard Rose :Holly Suarez :*Suarez's deviantArt page :*Posts under princesschuchi on the MLP Arena forums. :Steve Wedel :Jayron Zolfaghari Production Manager :Angela Belyea Design Coordinator :Kimberly Small Storyboard Coordinator :Lesley Crawford Char & BG Builds Coordinator :Jason Ross Belyea Layout Coordinator :Alicia Camarta Animation Coordinator :Chris Bevacqua Post Production Coordinator :Kimberly Small Production Accountant :Marjorie Artamia Recording Engineer :Jason Fredrickson Sound Editors :Todd Araki :Marcel Duperreault :Jason Fredrickson :Adam McGhie :Roger Monk, CAS Re-Recording Mixers :Todd Araki :Marcel Duperreault Foley Artists :Ian Mackie :Don Harrison Foley Recordist :Rick Senechal Animation Director :Lean Lagonera Layout Supervisor :Chito Bernardo Background Supervisor :Hubert Vitug Production Management :Gemma Santos :Irene Breis :Issabelita Itum Technical Staff :Alvin Sunga Top Draw Animators :Jeannie Abille :Marko Alauig :Patrick Aguelles :Jeffrey Bolalin :Eric Buyser :Noriel Castillo :Crispin Castro :Veronica Dela Cruz :Zarah Fransisco :Wesley Go :Arnel Padios :Arnel Nollora :Ed Rosario :Clenth Sanchez :John Irving Prudenciano :* Prudenciano's deviantArt page :Jann Elmer Tinio Top Draw Animators :Aries Anonical :Christian Albino :John Breneis :Karen Dacallo :Ong Rey Firmalo :Gerry Guinto :Siegfred Liongson :Larry Lopez :Bryan Pabuhat :Peter Sison :Stanley Sison :Jenny Sy :Ryann Sy :Jeff Tenfilo :Romeo Timbang :Orville Vencer :John Martin Wong Production Legal :Sarah Tarry Production Finance :John Pyper Digital Production Management :Mark Rocchio Technical Support :Danyul Carmichael :Mark Lin :Zorion Terrell Production Management :Mary Beth Bambridge :Kathryn Page Production Legal :Kevin Healy :Michael Jaffa :Deborah Uluer :Brenda Cullen Technical Operations :Bradford Keatts Production Accounting :Shalonda Ware :Jason Zhang Development & Creative Supervision :Linda M. Steiner :Brian Lenard Production Executives :Robert Fewkes :Sophia Hussain Executive Producer :Stephen Davis Writers : Amy Keating Rogers ::Previously writing credits include The Powerpuff Girls, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, The Fairly Oddparents, and Johnny Bravo, ::FiM writing credits: The Ticket Master, Applebuck Season, Bridle Gossip, Fall Weather Friends, A Dog and Pony Show, and The Best Night Ever. : Charlotte Fullerton ::Previously writing credits include The Super Hero Squad Show, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, and Kim Possible. ::FiM writing credits: Look Before You Sleep, Suited For Success, and A Bird in the Hoof. : Chris Savino ::Previous positions include producer on Dexter's Laboratory and various positions in The Powerpuff Girls, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Johnny Test and Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil. ::FiM writing credits: Boast Busters and Stare Master. : Cindy Morrow ::Previous writing credits include The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, and Chowder. ::FiM writing credits: Griffon the Brush Off, Winter Wrap Up, The Show Stoppers, and Owl's Well That Ends Well. : Dave Polsky ::Previous writing credits include Scary Movie 2, The Keenan Ivory Wayans Show, Cedric the Entertainer Presents, Frank TV, The Buzz on Maggie, South Park, and The Cramp Twins. ::FiM writing credits: Feeling Pinkie Keen and Over a Barrel : M.A. Larson ::FiM writing credits: The Cutie Mark Chronicles, Sonic Rainboom, Swarm of the Century, The Return of Harmony Part 1, and The Return of Harmony Part 2. : Meghan McCarthy ::Previous positions include head writer for Class of 3000 and writer for Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. ::FiM writing credits: Dragonshy, Call of the Cutie, Green Isn't Your Color, and Party of One. Season two Some artists who are working on the second season have mentioned it on their personal webpages. Storyboard supervisor :Jim Miller Senior storyboard artist :Sabrina Alberghetti References Category:Pages that need improvement Category:Writers Category:Cast and Crew Category:Content Category:Lists Category:Sketches